Pallets are structures that allow various goods or other materials to be transported to various locations. Pallets are commonly made of wood, plastic, or metal and include a flat area or surface upon which the goods or materials are placed. Good or other materials are often stacked and arranged several feet high on top of the pallet. The goods or other materials may be secured atop the pallet using various straps or plastic wraps. For example, goods loaded onto a wooden pallet are often shrink wrapped to contain the goods atop the pallet and to prevent the goods or materials from falling.
Pallets are also typically designed so that a forklift, pallet jack, front loader, or other device can be inserted underneath a top deck of the to allow the pallet to be lifted and transported.
This design allows the pallets to be easily loaded onto a transport vehicle for shipment to various facilities, manufacturing plants, points of sale, and the like. Because of the usefulness of these devices, there is a constant need for improved pallets and methods for constructing such pallets.